<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Хищная история by Lyrbis</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22901653">Хищная история</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lyrbis/pseuds/Lyrbis'>Lyrbis</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Katekyou Hitman Reborn!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Established Relationship, M/M, Post-Canon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 09:27:07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,074</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22901653</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lyrbis/pseuds/Lyrbis</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Сказ о том, как Хибари обзавёлся рысью.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hibari Kyouya/Rokudou Mukuro</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Хищная история</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Поездка была долгой: Хибари позволил себе задремать, прислонившись головой к стеклу. Мукуро смотрел на дорогу и не мог перестать думать о том, что в этой истории не сходятся две важные точки. Если кто-то и правда решил покуситься на жизнь наследницы самой молодой семьи Нового Альянса, то зачем делать из этого серию событий? Нужно было в первый же раз организоваться наверняка. Но если тут ещё возможны технические (и волевые) моменты, то звонок Виолетты лично Тсунаеши был совсем интересным. Тсунаеши порывался сунуть любопытный нос сам, но в итоге отправились они с Хибари, чтобы наверняка — и оказать поддержку в случае необходимости, и не позволить втянуть Дечимо во что-то странное. Виолетта была первой, с кем Тсунаеши смог наладить контакт в Италии и той умной девушкой, которая сразу поняла, что с ним лучше дружить. В отличие от многих участников старого альянса. Собственно, поэтому, теперь существует только новый. Кто не с нами — тот против нас. Для юноши, который пару раз спасал мир самыми странными методами, Тсунаеши оказался удивительно категоричен.<br/>
— На что бы ты поставил? — Вдруг спрашивает Хибари, сонно моргая.<br/>
— Выманила их сама. Ускорение перехода в официальные наследницы — избавится от своего старых устоев идиота-отца, заняв положенное место и красиво всё обставив. У Виолетты прекрасное чувство стиля. Оно, если есть — то во всём.<br/>
Хибари усмехается и тянется за бутылкой с водой. Раз не возражает, значит, и сам думал в том же направлении. Теперь Мукуро в своей теории уверен. Это самый складный вариант развития событий.</p><p>Их встречает пустой, на первый взгляд, участок виллы. Мукуро чувствует чужое присутствие внутри здания, но не спешит заходить внутрь. Хибари осматривает два внедорожника.<br/>
— Один бронированный, второй пнёшь и развалится. Омерзительно.<br/>
Мукуро молча соглашается, кивнув. Отношение к тем, кто в обычном джипе — как к пушечному мясу. Совсем не ново в данной среде, но Хибари морщится, потому что понимает: Тсунаеши бы никогда такого не допустил. Либо все равно защищены, либо никто никуда не едет. Разве что, их двоих можно не особо жалеть — но это просто логика вещей, они не в обиде. Мукуро ищет взглядом проход к задней части двора. Находит. На подходе они слышат рык. Настоящий, животный рык.<br/>
— Надеюсь, это не коробочка. Похоже на хищную кошку.<br/>
— Надейся, — Хмуро выплёвывает Хибари и идёт вперед. Нервничает, не более. Мукуро давно сопоставил, как именно сбоит выражение эмоций у Хибари и после этого чувствовал себя спокойно. Хибари предсказуемый на реакции, в лучшем смысле этих слов, и его это устраивает. Всегда проще расслабиться с человеком, чья модель поведения поддается простым логическим цепочкам, стоит только изучить его личные особенности. О более надёжном и гармоничном союзе, он даже не мечтал. Жизнь сумела приятно удивить, там и когда этого совсем не ждал.</p><p>Мукуро прикрывает глаза и коротко проваливается на уровень восприятия путей, пока они выходят из тени деревьев. В доме чувствуется отголосок неба и яркое торжество в смеси с удовлетворением. Вероятно, они правы в своём прогнозе. Тихо и никаких признаков борьбы или засады. Значит, всё уже закончилось.<br/>
— Мукуро, — спокойно зовёт Хибари, но настороженно и с оттенком тихой ярости. Мукуро выныривает в обычное восприятие.<br/>
— Виолетта в доме, больше никого нет. Живого.<br/>
Хибари растягивает губы в оскале и потом мрачнеет, кивая вперед. Мукуро поднимает взгляд и чуть не давится воздухом: огромный вольер, а в нём самая настоящая евразийская рысь. Янтарные глаза смотрят внимательно, поза говорит о готовности напасть. Умное существо, грациозное. Это им стоит бояться, а не наоборот. Мукуро двигается к прутьям и сетке, смотрит на условия и испытывает сочувствие пополам со злостью на тех, кто счёл недокармливать животное отличной идеей. Хибари выбивает оба замка краем тонфа с уплотнением из пламени. Мукуро не останавливает, но переходит на путь животных, чтобы лучше считывать намерения и успеть ввести в дезориентацию, если что.<br/>
Хибари ведёт себя правильно и уважительно, осторожно и бережно. Так, как редко раскрывается перед людьми. Мукуро с нежностью наблюдает, но не позволяет себе погрязнуть в жажде чаще видеть что-то схожее в свою сторону. Хибари отдаёт достаточно, так, как умеет. Чем дальше, тем лучше у него получается. Научится — сейчас есть желание. Рысь осторожно подкрадывается ближе. Делает пробный выпад. Хибари стоически не дергается и даёт занести над лицом когтистую лапу. Рысь останавливается, плавно возвращается в спокойное положение. Ещё через пару минут, Мукуро спокойно стоит в вольере и осматривает животное, пока Хибари всячески успокаивает поглаживаниями и хвать за все нужные места. Сильный недовес. Хибари смотрит на поредевшую шерсть с отчетливой грустью за привычной серой сталью и Мукуро понимает: здесь и в таком состоянии животное они не оставят.<br/>
— Это рысь, и она едет с нами?<br/>
— Ты уверен, что это самка?<br/>
— Да.<br/>
– Это рысь, и она едет с нами.</p><p>Виолетта обнаруживается на крыльце главного входа, когда Мукуро выходит обратно. С красавицей семейства кошачьих Хибари договорится сам, у них очень нежное знакомство. Узловатые тонкие пальцы сжимают сигарету. Теперь уже глава Фалько думает о чём-то своём, но ведёт плечом на его присутствие. Мукуро даёт докурить, спокойно отвлекаясь на закатное полотно. Замечательный день: немного побед, неожиданностей и встреч. Ветер прохладной рукой убирает с лица волосы и успокаивает. Тело расслабляется, мысли обретают целостность.</p><p>Мукуро невольно засматривается на профиль девушки, как смотрят на меняющийся пейзаж: волнистые волосы ореховым теплом по плечам, небесное пламя по синей радужке мудрых глаз и свобода в наглой улыбке и развороте широких плеч. Не удивительно, что её многие невзлюбили: нет стихии опаснее умной женщины, знающей себе цену. Виолетта щурится и разворачивается к нему, спускаясь по лестнице, пальцами в тяжелых кольцах поглаживая перилла. Теперь — только своего дома.<br/>
— Любезно со стороны Вонголы отправить ко мне вас двоих.<br/>
— Вы прекрасно справились и без нас, как вижу, — усмехается Мукуро, понимая, что в здание лучше не заходить. Хибари выходит из-за угла и коротко кивает. Скалится и передаёт Виолетте знак мира – маленький цитрин на верёвке. Та принимает его и повязывает на шею. Пламя неба весело бликует в радостном камне.<br/>
— Кто, если не ты сам, должен себе помочь. Не так ли? Но буду рада, если поможете приукрасить историю. Пойдёмте в пристройку, сделаю вам чай.<br/>
— Никакой жалости, ах, Виолетта, — Качает головой Мукуро, но прекрасно понимает мотивацию. Тиран-отец, ведущий Семью к медленному разложению — невыносимое бельмо на глазу для кого-то её уровня духа и видения. Перемены нужно запускать, порой очень жесткими способами.<br/>
— Грустно немного. Но жалко мне только Эльзу, оставшуюся без прежнего хозяина.<br/>
— Кошка? — Уточняет Хибари.<br/>
— Кошка. Ума не приложу, что с ней сейчас делать: сам понимаешь, мне бы уехать на пару недель, пока всё не уляжется, — говорит Виолетта слегка виновато. Хибари отмахивается от ненужных эмоций и направляется за ней к пристройке.<br/>
— Я заберу.<br/>
– О… Вот и славно!<br/>
Эльза составила им приятную компанию, обрадовавшись найденным двум курицам. Мукуро не мог не смотреть за тем, как зубы вонзаются в мясо и требовательно перемалывают добычу с хрящами и мелкими костями. Было в этом что-то завораживающее и <i>знакомое</i>. Мукуро узнает голод и жажду свободы из сотен оттенков других чувств, желаний. Здесь они неприкрытые и явные. Животные честнее и красивее людей, в этом они с Хибари соглашались.<br/>
— Тела? – С милой улыбкой осведомляется Мукуро, запивая грушевый пирог кофе. Виолетта изящно машет рукой в жесте "забудь" и приторно улыбается в ответ на хмык Хибари, сразу скрывая этот обман за чашкой.<br/>
— А что с ними? Хорошо горят.<br/>
Хибари довольно откидывается на спинку стула. Смотрит поочередно на них, на Эльзу и фыркает. Мукуро улавливает суть и поясняет:<br/>
— С Дечимо Вонголой бы такие простые разговоры были.<br/>
Виолетта громко смеется и делится с Мукуро своим куском пирога.<br/>
– Вырастет ещё, успеет зачерстветь – взвоете. Лучше, чтобы этого не произошло никогда. Передавайте от меня лучшие пожелания Вонголе. И… сделайте что-нибудь с машинками, я в такие не играю.<br/>
Мукуро не выдерживает сюра ситуации и хихикает, решив уточнить из любопытства:<br/>
— А в какие играете?<br/>
— В дорогие, быстрые и красивые. Феррари хочу, например.<br/>
Хибари выдаёт многозначительное "оя" и и заключает:<br/>
— Будет очередное собрание важных шишек — подойди к Каваллоне. Прокатит.<br/>
— Да-да, только условия поездки слушайте внимательно, Дино только с виду весь из себя джентльмен, — Предупреждает Мукуро. Хотя, проносится мысль, что за общением этих двоих было бы интересно понаблюдать. Виолетта делает вид, что глубоко задумалась над таким предложением, но только ради поддержать шутку. Захочет — купит себе сама через пару лет. Возможно, даже что-то покруче.</p><p>× × × </p><p>Организовать переезд животного оказалось не так уж сложно. Гораздо тяжелее было убедить Хибари не отдать под вольер всю территорию участка.<br/>
— Вот тебе и ответ, на кой чёрт тебе столько земли досталось абсолютно случайно. Ты ту историю терпеть не мог, а смотри, как удачно развернулось, — замечает Мукуро, когда они пили чай в небольшом доме Хибари.<br/>
— Ублюдская Италия с тупыми травоядными и не уютными домами.<br/>
Как отрезал. Мукуро закатил глаза и разлил остатки второй заварки по чашам.<br/>
— Кёя, не будь таким вредным. Ты же хотел завести кота! Вот тебе кошечка, красивая и большая. Как раз и побегать есть с кем, и поиграть.<br/>
— Было бы, с кем играть, если бы ты не уезжал не пойми куда на месяцы.<br/>
Мукуро делает глубокий вдох. Выдыхает. Хибари просто нервничает из-за перемен. Из-за того, что спустя восемь лет в стране успел ей проникнуться против своей воли, начать пребывать в ней больше половины дней в году. Из-за иррационального решения спасти животное, которое уже не выживет в дикой природе, но и смотреть на клетку для Хибари невыносимо. До этого их рассинхронизированный график Хибари устраивал. Не в его адрес, нужно пропустить это через себя и забыть.<br/>
— Во-первых, я знаю, что ты неплохо отслеживаешь мои передвижения. Хотя бы частично. Во-вторых, ты бы не выдержал "обычную семейную жизнь" на одной территории дольше двух недель. В третьих, если ты хотел упрекнуть, то попытка провалилась.<br/>
Хибари смешно надулся, думая, что делает это незаметно. Мукуро улыбнулся умиленно: какой же милый котик, этот ваш Хибари Кёя. Вон и подругу себе подобрал по принципу острых когтей, да любви к ласке. Тщательно скрытой за укусами и грозным видом, конечно же.<br/>
— И что теперь?<br/>
Мукуро усмехается. Вот всегда так: сначала полезет с претензиями, а потом "я чебурашка, объясните мне, как и что эта ваша жизнь". Мукуро рад бы помочь чем-то большим, чем своими присутствием, пониманием и необъяснимой любовью. Но, увы:<br/>
— Глобально – только тебе решать. У всех свой ответ, слишком общий вопрос ты задал. Но конкретно в этот вечер… я иду делать игрушку, а ты – гладить кошку! И на ночь "Ведьмину службу доставки" пересмотрим.<br/>
– Под твои жареный корень лотоса и мисо? – С плохо скрываемой надеждой в голосе уточняет Хибари, отведя взгляд к столешнице. О да, безумно интересный рисунок крошек на панели! Мукуро не выдерживает и тихо посмеивается, пока идёт к кладовке за плотной верёвкой для обмотки.<br/>
– Рокудо, твою мать!<br/>
– Судя по моему лицу, мою мать кто-то красивый! Что тебе не так? Захвати пилу, будь добр, – агрессию на почве смущения Мукуро пропустил мимо ушей и пошёл заниматься действительно важными делами.</p><p>Месяц подглядывал за ними октябрьской ночью, только вступившей в права и подмигивающей звёздами, изредка выглядывающими из-за тяжелых облаков. Мукуро доделывал последний круг обмотки набалдашника игрушки, сидя в вольере в углу, смотря за тем, как Хибари лежит на досках спиной. Об его грудь тёрлась Эльза, вылизывала щёки и подставлялась под долгожданную ласку. Здесь хорошо кормят, дают резвиться и не бьют за природные проявления, свойственные хищникам. Как и любого в этом доме. Им здесь хорошо. Всем.<br/>
— Зверёк ломанётся в гости, если узнает, — говорит Хибари в весёлом тоне. Мукуро прикидывает вероятность и усмехается — точно, так и будет.<br/>
— Опереди порядок вещей, позови его сам.<br/>
— Нет.<br/>
— Почему? Тсунаеши-кун любит твою компанию. Не знаю, что ты там себе надумал. Ему с тобой проще, чем с Хаято или Такеши сейчас.<br/>
Хибари поворачивает голову и смотрит на него в упор с сомнением. Как же долго проходят некоторые процессы, не настроенные вовремя в детстве… В случае Хибари, неспособность считывать отношение других к нему и, как следствие, агрессивная защита — это особенность работы психики. Мукуро никогда за это не поддевал и не цеплялся. Во-первых, быть с ним — его осознанный выбор. Во-вторых, он всегда знает, хотя бы примерно, на что идёт.<br/>
— Перед тобой нет лишних обязательств. Он тебе не должен быть самым сильным, принимающим взвешенные решения или всегда "в себе". Вы в равных категориях. Поэтому он с тобой и "наглеет", как ты это обозвал — может позволить расслабиться. Он всё тот же мальчик из Намимори, разве нет? — Терпеливо пояснил Мукуро и встал на бокс, чтобы подвесить игрушку за протянутое под крышей вольера бревно. Хибари смотрел в пустоту, а потом принялся успокаивающе гладить следящую за Мукуро Эльзу.<br/>
— Хм.<br/>
— Именно. Всё, вы тут веселитесь, а я пошёл резать корень лотоса. Раз ты так настаиваешь.<br/>
В глазах Хибари почти детское счастье. Мукуро не смог сдержаться от короткого поцелуя в лоб, мазнув спавшими с плеч волосами по любимому лицу.<br/>
— Сегодня ночь приятных сюрпризов, давай так. У тебя — вечер в соответствии с желаниями, у Эльзы новая игрушка. А мне… придумай сам, — Мукуро заговорщицки подмигнул Хибари и быстро ушёл в дом, пока один особенно дурацкий кот не успел придумать себе лишнего или возмутиться. Препираться как два идиота они всегда успеют — хоть круглосуточно! А сегодня, Мукуро надеялся на приятное "после фильма".</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>